


Waterspout

by Gypsywriter135



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode 8 Tag, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/pseuds/Gypsywriter135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is irked at Makoto. Makoto knows why. Haruka finally gets his answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterspout

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread or beta'd. Read at your own risk.

Haruka glares at Makoto from the confines of his bed to where the other boy is sleeping on the pull out mattress next to him. Makoto studiously avoids his eyes.

“Why’d you do it?” Haruka asks.

“Do what?” Makoto replies softly.

The glare intensifies. “Blow the race.”

Makoto shrugs. “I didn’t.”

“That’s a lie,” Haruka snaps. “I know for a fact that you can swim twice as fast as you did today.”

Makoto is silent for a moment before he answers. “I told you, swimming without you is meaningless.”

He turns off the light and Haruka knows why he swims.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS EPISODE HAS GIVEN ME SO MANY FEELS I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING SO I WROTE THIS
> 
> (I also have this headcanon that Makoto blew the race so that Haruka would feel better. The other's really did try, though. It's that Makoto knows how Haruka works and I just sghekgsh)


End file.
